Basketball
Basketball is a sport. You have to be very athletic to play this game. The object of this game is to get the ball in the basket. You can play with a team or you can play one on one the choice is yours. But there are different kinds of basketball for ex: streetball, the NBA, And1, etc. The Teams There are 30 teams in the NBA, and there is at least 180 games in the season. The team that wins the most games in the season goes to the playoffs and has a chance to win the championship. Caverliers James is better than Kobe. Lebron averages over 25 points per game. This man is unstopable.He's an mj and Magic Johnson in the making.Lebron should of been in the dunk contest because he is one of the best dunkers in the NBA.Lebron was named 2003-04 NBA Rookie of the Year becoming the first Cavalier and youngest player to ever receive the award.But what he needs to do now is to win a championship then he would be the youngest player to win an NBA championship.One of three rookies in NBA history to average at least 20 points, Cavaliers Denver Nuggets The Nuggets are dominating the game because they won at least 7 to 8 games in a row. They are really making it happen on the road. Nuggets The 76ers In 2004-05 they picked up Chris Webber on the team. Now Iverson has some help in the back court. Iverson is averaging 30.2 points a game and Webber is averaging 20.3 points per game. But the team still kinda loses some games here and there.Right now they are 30-33. Now I am sure that the 76ers can make playoffs because of there big trade Sixers LA Lakers In 2004-05 they did not do what people expected them to do, because Shaq is now on the East. Kobe doesn't have any help from the other players. I think they need a new coach, trade some players, and try to find players that will help Kobe. LakersFrom being the most domianted team in the NBAlead, and now team is just walking pass like if they have no history. LA LAKERS have made it to the NBA finals from 2000-2004 and won three out four championship. This year shaq is on the Mami Heats and kobe is struggle on the west.kobe is the second leading scorer in the NBA. But I know kobe is going to find away to get into the playoffs and try his team to the top. Kobe Kobe is one of the best players ever. This year he average 28.2 second in the NBA point per game. Kobe is carrying the lakers to the playoffs. In the NBA there are best basketball player like kobe like Lebron James, Tracy Macgrady, Allen Iverson and Dwyane Wade. But Kobe is just like Michael Joradn the greatest basketball player of all time. The way he shoots, dunks, and plays the game. Best in the NBA A lot of people have a favorite player for every position. Which is your favorite for each of these positions? We will review some of the best players in the National Basketball Association in this article. Center Shaqis a great center and can score on anybody including Yao Ming. Power Forward Kevin Garnett is the best power forward in the NBA and he can score anywhere in the paint. Kevin Garnett Small Forward My favorite Small forward is Carmelo Anthony. He recently won MVP in the Rookie games and he's trying to lead his team to the play-offs. Shooting Guard My favorite shooting guard has to be Kobe Bryant. Kobe is a great shooter and he can take a shot from anywhere on the court and he proved that by shooting a three right in Penny Hardways face. Kobe Another good shooting guard is McGrady he hit 15 points in a minute to give his team the win aganist the Spurs Point Guard Allen Iverson is one of the best point guards because he's leading the leauge in points and this year and he makes players around him better. Allen Iverson Steve Nash is the best point guard in the nba right now. he makes other players better in his team he leads the league in assist per game and also he average a double double this year. Nash is a better point gaurd then Allen Iverson, Allen Averson doesn't average a double double he only leads the leauge in points per game.Iverson dont make his teammates get better he is a shoot first and pass later point gourd Steve Nash is a pass then shoot point guard and he gonna be mvp this season because he is a big part of his team.Allen Iverson soots first and passes later because he is known as a shooting gaurd not a point guard. Referee's job Referee's play a major roll in the game of basketball.They have to pay very close attention and spot out every single fault that the players make.When they see a fault they blow their whislte and the game is on hold for a mintue.In basketball these are called "calls". Common calls In basketball there are a bunch of calls that the referee 's are supposed to call whenever they see them occur.These are some of the most common calls you'll hear referee's call in a basketball game. NBA Finals Who will make it to the NBA finals in 2005? Well there are a lot of choices. In the western conference teams are the Spurs,Suns and The Super Sonics. There are a lot of good players on that team. They have two all-stars Tim Duncan and Emanuel Ginobili.Ginobili his hot with the outside shot and Duncan is the master on the paint. They also have Tony Parker who's doing good as well. On the Suns they have a squad of players. They have Steve Nash who is a great shooter and passer, then we have Quentin Richardson who's hot from behind the arc, we also have Shawn Marion who's a good shooter and we have a great power forword Amare Stoudemire who is good with his dunks and his scoring on the paint. on the Sonics have good people. They have two all-stars Allen and [http://[www.nba.com/sonics/roster/rashard_lewis.html/ Rashard Lewis]. Ray Allen is a pure shooter from almost anywhere, and Rashard is a good shooter on the paint and on the field. Category: East Side Community High School, NYC